1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box having one or more drawers for receiving small objects or fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical took boxes comprise a cover and a casing pivotally coupled together and having a number of recesses or cavities formed therein for receiving and holding the tool members. The typical tool boxes have no spaces for receiving the small objects, such as the screws, nuts, bolts, nails, etc.
In order to solve the problem, the present applicant has developed a tool box which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,719 to Chen and which comprises a single drawer slidably receiving in the tool box for receiving the small objects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool boxes.